Second Chances
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: No Nadalind! Caution: spoiler warning! Please read if you have seen the end of season 5! (Or don't mind spoilers.) This story includes SPOILERS! Nick was standing in the middle of the room, his heart beating like a drum. He needed get out of there as soon as possible. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here we go! After a very long pause, I wanted to write something again. I know it was a long break but I was not happy about a few developments in the series. (But I do not want to go into detail.) Be prepared, it's not Nadalind. It's Nickliette. All other stories are on break till further notice.

Why am I now over Juliette—again—you ask yourself? Okay, I'll try to explain it to you: I think everyone hates Juliette since the end of last season. I was angry as well, but I began to like her again. She's not the only one who's caused trouble!

Maybe other readers remember me from my former stories – and I course like to swim against the storm :) What do I want to say you with it? I really like pairings which do not appear that often.

 **Caution: spoiler warning! Please read if you have seen the end of season 5! (Or don't mind spoilers.) This story includes SPOILERS!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Second Chances**

 _Chapter 1_

Nick was standing in the middle of the room, his heart beating like a drum. He needed get out of there as soon as possible. The Grimm knew the fight was not over but he couldn't concentrate on another fight with Sean Renard.

But that was not the main thing. His mind was on Eve—or was it Juliette? Nick was unsure. Maybe his mind just tricked him and showed him a mirage of Juliette. Nick needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

He needed to get out of there and get in the Tunnels to find his friends. But first, he needed to make sure no one was following him. Once clear, he got going.

With every step, his heart beats louder and louder, the sound of it thumping in his ears. How could that be possible? Adalind, Juliette and Sean Renard... it all felt unrealistic to him. How could it be possible that his life was falling apart all over again? Thoughts over thoughts, he still didn't know the answers.

He ran, but it seemed like he wasn't going forward.

For Nick, it felt like an eternity—until he could finally hear Trubel and Eve talking. He listened to them talk as he quietly approched. The voices were... off. Different. That sounded like Juliette, not Eve.

He had already noticed that Eve wasn't as stilted, almost robotic in a way. The BIG Question was: was it Eve or Juliette? He had a gut feeling, and was going with Juliette.

He went over to Trubel and Juliettt. "Hey. Everything alright with you?" he asked, looking at each of them with concern.

He hunkered down in front of the other Grimm and his ex-girlfriend, his glare still on Juliette. Both looked in each others eyes and seemed to completely forget that Trubel was still with them.

Juliette and Nick glared each other down and Trubel recognized it. She stood up and backed away. "Uh, I think I'll leave you guys alone and go look for Monroe and Rosalee." And then she was gone.

Trubel felt like a third wheel but she could understand that Nick and Juliette needed the time to talking to each other. So it was not a big problem for her. She was more than happy to give them some needed time alone.

Nick looked up for a moment, watching Trubel leave, but then he concentrated on the remaining woman in front of him. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know what you want me to say... But what I am feeling is a lot—of everything. How are you feeling?"

They continue glaring a each other. It almost felt like old times. But everything was different.

"I don't know what I should say, if I'm being honest," Nick said. "There's just... so much in my mind. So much has changed, as have we. What's the last thing do you remember? Can you remember when you were Eve?"

Nick saw how she braced her shoulders, and the little nod in his direction. She ran her hand through her hair but didn't look away.

"I can still remember everything that happened to me, to us..." She sighed deeply and covered her eyes with her hand. "And I can remember that you choose Adalind over me at the precinct."

Nick looked at her, his mouth opening to speak, but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"I'm not finished! I know it was because of your son, but it doesn't hurt any less. I know I didn't handle a few things very well... Especially the thing with your mother. I swear, I never wanted what happened to her."

Nick wanted to open his mouth again but she stopped him again.

"No!" She looked at him and swallowed with effort. "I know it's my fault that she's not here anymore. And I have done a lot bad things. If I could undo it, I would. I was feeling all alone. We'd separated, our friends left, too. I was alone. Then came Kenneth and I made a big mistake and slept with him. He helped push me to the other side even more. Then there was the thing with Adalind being pregnant and... I was totally lost."

Nick looked at her and the anger grew even more. Not only just at her, towards Adalind as well. She took Kelly with her to Sean Renard's, leaving without word and giving him no say in the matter.

The adrenaline was pumping into his veins, everything seemed to catch up with him right then. His expression was stony, the anger roiling in his gut, hands tightly clenched.

Juliette saw Nick's face and bit her lip, waiting.

"You could have talked to me first! But no, you burned my trailer and then you set a trap for my mother. You and Kenneth, you both wanted to get Adalind's daughter. You both gave Diana over to the Royals."

"I was afraid to talk to you!" Juliette yelled. "I showed you the new me—and what did you do? Guess what?" She looked him deep in the eyes, a few tears trailed down her cheek.

Nick did not like what he saw but he wanted to talk to her here and now. He'd love to stroke the tears gently away but he tried to stay relaxed and listen.

Juliette brushed the tears away with an angry swipe of her hand. "Oh, that's right, you ran away from me and left me—all alone, in our home."

Nick winced, Juliette's words like a punch to the gut. "Listen, I don't want to give you the appearance of that. I was shocked as you were. I needed to get out of the house, clear my head. I would never just leave you, not like that. I was sad that that had happened to you and that was—I felt such guilt. But I needed to get my Grimm powers back. And I am still sorry that happened to you. I don't want to use you for that. You need to believe me!" Nick looked at Juliette imploringly.

"I know. And I believe it, but you ran away from me! It still broke my heart even more. I know I wasn't nice to you when we met again. Kenneth told me about Adalind's pregnancy, and I just— I was filled with rage, I wasn't thinking and lost control."

"Do you really think I have planned the whole thing with Adalind? I found out shortly before you did about the baby thing. As you have meet us in the precinct shortly before that she told me that in Renard's office. Before that, I didn't know about Kelly. And the only thing I wanted to do was to protect my child. Even from you, if I needed to."

"I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I can imagine. And I know it must be a very terrible time for you. But why my mom, Juliette?"

"Kenneth told me that we'd just take the child, that your mother would not be hurt." She paused for a moment, staring intently. "What happened with you and Adalind? Are you together? Are you just friends? Just parents to Kelly?"

Nick looked at her. "I'm not sure. At first we were trying to be friends. It's was a difficult time and we worked things out for the sake of the baby. But now... I'm not sure what we are. We slept together, once, butit still doesn't feeling right. I mean, I like her but it's still weird. I try to believe in her, but I don't think I can trust her."

And again both looking deep in each other's eyes. Juliette wanted to answer.

 **To be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewing and reading the new story. I am really glad about it. And I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 2**

And again both looking deep in each other's eyes. Juliette wanted to answer. She just wasn't sure what to say, or think, to be honest. As much as she wanted to, Juliette couldn't be angry at him— not about Adalind. She had first sleep with the Royal, his enemy, and betrayed him.

But Adalind was another thing altogether... She caused a lot of stupid things which lead to Juliette to turn into a Hexenbiest and she was still angry at the other woman.

Nick and Juliette just stared at each other in silence, unsure how to continue.

...

Trubel went slowly around the next corner. She glanced at Nick and Juliette once more, and got a little smile on her face. She thought it was a good sign that both were willing to talk to each other; somewhere private, just them.

The last time back in the home of Nick and Juliette was not great for all of them... She'd needed to project Nick from Juliette. Trubel shook off that thought and went looking for Monroe and Rosalee. At first she did not see them, but after a while she heard Rosalee's voice. Trubel cocked her head, listening intently. She followed the sound and got closer. She paused when she heard the next words.

"I'm pregnant."

Monroe turned, surprised. He blinked. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." Rosalee swallowed thickly, expression contrite. "This is not how I wanted to tell you. I kept thinking that the right time would present itself, but-" she sighed. "Yeah, I'm pregnant.

Monroe laughed, the sound a little hysterical, and got closer, looking Rosalee over. "How did you— I mean— When? Earlier today—?"

"I took the home test, like, three times," Rosalee said. "I know this is—" She sighed again, the sound a little choked, and rolled her eyes a little. "It's probably, like, the last thing you want to hear right now, with everything that's going on.

Monroe's eyes widen and he pulled Rosalee into a tight hug, eyes prickling. "Are you kidding me? It's the only thing I want to hear! No matter what's going on," he said sincerely.

Trubel's mouth dropped open in shock with a quiet "Wow". Tempted as she was to say something, she left them to their conversation. She still felt like a fifth wheel—and now an eavesdropper. She just hoped that Monroe and Rosalee wouldn't be mad at her for overhearing. It was a private matter and she almost listened to more..

She heard Rosalee's voice and she panicked, scared Rosalee would know she'd heard... She tensed and went still.

"Trubel, is everything alright?" The Fuchsbau frowned in worry, looking at Trubel. "And where's Eve?" Monroe looks to her and nodded to Trubel, silently asking as well.

Trubel shifted on her feet, uncomfortable she'd heard their private conversation about the baby. She wished she hadn't heard anything. She cleared her throat, trying to act casual. "Eve..." Trubel starts, "Eve—No, not Eve anymore. I think... I think she's Juliette."

Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other and then back to the other Grimm. "How?" They asked in unison. They shared another look and both spoke at the same time again: " _What_?"

"That's a good question," Trubel agreed, putting her hands on her hips, shrugging. "Actually it's a _really_ good question. I think—it has something to do with the stick. I think Nick healed Eve with it."

"Juliette is back?" Rosalee asked, stunned, unsure if she had maybe heard something wrong.

Trubel nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. She seemed... different. Less stiff and reserved. More like her old self."

Monroe sighed. He still could believe it but said nothing.

"Is she all alone?" Rosalee asked, worried. "Why did you leave her all alone when she's not Eve anymore? We need to protect her! We need her with us." Suddenly she was feeling a bit sad about that and wanted to get to her. Rosalee wanted to go to Juliette, even get her herself.

Trubel stopped Rosalee with a hand, gently squeezing her shoulder "No, she's not alone. She's with Nick. They're talking."

Finally Monroe said something. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, both are in a fighting mood or something like that? Do you think we should go to them? Just in case, so that nothing will happen?"

"No, everything will be alright between them. Don't worry. It's all five by five." She smiled at the couple, waving a finger between them, "Is everything alright with you both?"

Both nodded.

 **To be Continued?**

Do you have any ideas or sugestion?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewing and reading the story. I am really glad about it. And I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 3**

"No, everything will be alright between them. Don't worry. It's all five by five." She smiled at the couple, waving a finger between them, "Is everything alright with you both?"

Both nodded.

At least, she hope everything was alright between Nick and Juliette. Theresa didn't want to give Monroe, and especially not Rosalee, the impression otherwise. Although, she had think about it on her own. _What would happen if things went wrong between them?_ But she didn't want to worry the pregnant Fuchsbau even more.

She had a good idea of how Rosalee would react if something like that happened. But now she was pregnant, and she wouldn't want to risk anything harming her or the baby. Especially since her former best friend seems to be back again and even if she official not know about the little one. Trubel just wonder how a few things will work out, if all of them are in a safe place. And Juliette and Rosalee will handle each other. She sighed, quiet.

Would it be, like it was in old times? Would it be safe for all of them? Would Nick and Juliette get well along as friends or will they get back together? And how fit Adalind and baby Kelly in the matter?

Trubel shook her head. It was definitely too much to go over right now. She still didn't have the right answers and everything was just a big _maybe_. She sighed again.

And how did Sean Renard fit into all of it?

The captain of Nick, Hank and Wu—their friend even, at one point—was now their enemy.

The thing with Juliette was almost fixed again, but now another part was broken into pieces. Again, their small piece of the world was falling apart.

Trubel shook the thoughts away and looked at Monroe and Rosalee. She was happy for them. They were the only couple who were still standing, sturdy and solid like a rocks in the surf. They fit so well together and it was nice to see that both of them—soon to be three—were happy.

Theresa couldn't help wondering... trying to figure out what their baby would look like. Was it a Hybrid? Would it be more Fuchsbau or Blutbad? She smiled widely, thinking of the cuteness either way.

"Trubel, why are you smiling like that?" Rosalee asked and looked a bit confused.

The Grimm was ashamed and looked to the ground, feeling caught.

…

Nick and Juliette were still sitting, still in the same place, and looked each other down.

"What do you think we should do now? And where are we all going to go?" Juliette asked, biting her bottom lip and looking a bit confused and unsure what to do now and where to go.

"I'm not really sure," Nick admitted. "I thought that here was a safe place but after Sean joined with Black Claw, I just don't know. We need to go where it will be safe—for all of us. Do you have a safe place?" he asked. Maybe they'll have to find a motel to hide out in, lay low for a while...

"What happened to us all?" Juliette asked. "I mean us, Sean Renard—what does this all mean? I'm still confused. Even if I was Eve, I remember everything that happened but I don't _fee_ l anything, like it doesn't matter to me."

"I... I'm not sure. It feels like the world is falling apart all over again." Nick paused, thinking. "If I'm being honest, I'm glad that you're back," he admitted quietly, looking at her earnestly. "But I'm not sure where we stand. I mean, what everything means to us—will mean for us. But we need to get out of here as soon as possible. And find Monroe, Rosalee and Trubel." Nick took in the look on Juliette face. She seemed to be more confused than before. "Don't worry," he said softly and put a reassuring hand on her leg.

Juliette looked to him, worried. "I'm afraid how they'll react towards me, since I have made a lot of mistakes," she admitted.

"I know," Nick said, nodding his understanding. "But you're not the only one who made the crap things happen. I think Monroe and Rosalee will be a bit annoyed and a little distant at first, but they'll soon come around, back to the old friends we all were if we give each other enough time. So try not to worry about it." He stood up and took her hands to help her up. "Come on, let's go find Monroe, Rosalee and Trubel."

They both went to looking for her friends.

 **To be Continued?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewing and reading the story. I am really glad about it. And I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

 **Second Chances**

 ** **Chapter 4****

Juliette looked to Nick, visibly worried. "I'm afraid how they'll react towards me, I've made a lot of mistakes," she admitted.

"I know," Nick said, nodding his understanding. "But you're not the only one responsible for what happened. I think Monroe and Rosalee will be a bit... hesitant, possibly a little distant at first, but they'll soon come around, back to the old friends we all were if we give each other enough time. So try not to worry about it." He stood and took her hands to help her up. "Come on, let's go find Monroe, Rosalee and Trubel."

They both went to looking for their friends.

Juliette looked very uncomfortable; she was not feeling very good. Now and then she glanced at Nick from the corner of her eye, wanting to say something. She'd open her mouth to speak but then she'd close her mouth and remain silent. She tried to stay strong and followed, her pace slow and steady.

She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Nick while they searched for their friends. She walked behind Nick. It was not much behind him, but better safe than sorry. It wasn't like Nick wanted to hurt her or anything. If he'd wanted to, he would probably would have already. But she wanted to take as much time as possible, delay if she could. She needed to take some time to prepare herself for when they met up with her old friends.

Nick looked to the side and tried to catch Juliette's attention but noticed she wasn't beside him. She was a little behind him but close enough he figured he'd ignore the whole situation and continued forward.

Suddenly, Juliette reached out and grabbed Nick's arm, halting their progress. She turned him towards her. "Nick, I can't do it."

Nick's eyebrows raised for a moment, surprised by the sudden speech, then furrowed as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What can't you do?"

"See Monroe and Rosalee." She could feel a few hot tears fall and she looked at the ground.

"Why not?" Nick asked softly. "They won't do anything to you. I can promise you that."

"I can't look them into their eyes, if I am be honest!" Juliette muttered. "What would they think of me? I tried to kill Monroe." Juliette wanted to turn around and leave but Nick held onto her arm this time.

"No, Juliette, try to relax," Nick said. "It's not— Everything isn't on you, it's not all your fault. I... I mean, we all were involved and we all made a lot of mistakes." Nick tried to soothe her worries.

Juliette swallowed hard, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I have manipulated you with my strength and you almost killed your best friend because of me." At that moment, it seemed like everything hit her—what she did to Nick and to her friends.

How could she make everything good again? Some things could not be fixed. "How can I make some things right again?" she asked Nick.

Nick looked to her and kept ahold of her arm. "Even if you wanted to, you can't fix everything that happened. We all would fix it, if we could. We'll just have to try to make the best out the situation. Juliette, please don't worry anymore." He lifted a hand and used his thumb to brush away a falling tears. "Please, calm down. It won't help anything if you work yourself up over this," he said, trying to calm her.

It seemed to work since she looked at him and nodded. "Okay"

"Should we go now and look for the others?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then let's go."

Both went forward and tried to locate their friends. Nick looked to Juliette now and then and she tried to give him a little smile. After a short time, they recognized the voices of the others somewhere in front of them down the tunnel.

 **To be Continued?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewing and reading the story. I am really glad about it. And I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

 _A/N: I haven't forgotten what Juliette did at the end of the last season. And I really hate what happened to Kelly. I will not agree with. And I don't want to blame Adalind with the whole subject BUT she has even a hand into the whole situation as well as Juliette. And I am unhappy about the whole outcome its like Adalind have got the "You get free out of the jail card" and everything seem to be like peace, joy and pancakes. Even if she does not want it BUT I for myself I will not accept that Juliette is the evil one. Don't get me wrong I usually like Adalind as well but I think it's just nasty towards Juliette!_

 _At the moment I really have a BIG disagreement with Nadalind... but not first since today if I am be honest it has take a while, now._

 _And I really stopped watching it for a few weeks but then the curiosity had won. I was really think it would change again with the subject Nadalind - -but it did not._

 _Do you remember the time I was upset with Juliette/Eve? I was upset, maybe even more angry with it as well and it has settled again. So I was thought it would lay down with Nadalind again._

 _If you wonder: I am over Nadalind to be honest BUT I need to say I like them as characters. Don't get me wrong, I like Nick and Adalind as characters, as parents to Kelly, as friends - I won't say I didn't think it was not sweet at the beginning when Kelly was born BUT after everything that happened, I am out from that couple at the moment but I prefer Nick/Juliette...!_

 _You can hate me if you want or not, that is up to you. But one thing I want to promise you when I write on my Nadalind story is: I want to finish the story with honor. Even if I am not a Nadalind shipper anymore. The story is still my babe and I do not want to crush it while I'm not in the mood for it._

 _Maybe it will change again and I will like that ship soon again but now I have still a grudge against it. It's not like I hate them but for my taste there are too much Nadalinds out...So I will more concentrate on differently ships that do not appear so often :)_

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter 5**

Nick looked to her and kept ahold of her arm. "Even if you wanted to, you can't fix everything that happened. We all would fix it, if we could. We'll just have to try to make the best out the situation. Juliette, please don't worry anymore." He lifted a hand and used his thumb to brush away a falling tears. "Please, calm down. It won't help anything if you work yourself up over this," he said, trying to calm her.

It seemed to work since she looked at him and nodded. "Okay"

"Should we go now and look for the others?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then let's go."

Both went forward and tried to locate their friends. Nick looked to Juliette now and then and she tried to give him a little smile. After a short time, they recognized the voices of the others somewhere in front of them down the tunnel.

…

Juliette walked beside Nick. Even she could not believe it, but still she tried to listen to his words and concentrate on the man next to her. He still meant a lot to her. The man who was still her great love. The man who had tried to propose her. And she'd said no! Juliette shook her head over that.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things, to be honest," Juliette said.

"And that is what, exactly?"

"I'm trying to concentrate on a few things...just trying to forget the upcoming meeting."

"Is it working?"

"Um, not really," Juliette admitted.

Nick had to smile at that-the smile he reserved just for her. And it made her heart melt to see it again.

"Juliette, you need to calm." He thought to change the subject. "How does it feel to be back? And notice everything has changed?"

"It's overwhelming... It's too much to put into a few words." She looked to him and instead asked him; "How is it to be a dad? How does it feel?" she asked, trying to make eye contact.

Nick swallowed hard. There it was again; The subject of Kelly, his son. Whom Adalind disappeared with. To Sean Renard. His anger was still there, but he tried to keep the anger low, manage what he showed. He could understand, a little, her motivation for doing so... it was because of Diana. But he felt she could gave let Kelly stay with him instead of just disappearing.

"Juliette, it's a difficult question. Special, right now. But I will try to give you an answer. It's a... great feeling to be a father. And I love Kelly over everyone, no matter whom I have ever loved. Just like you, just in different ways."

He paused and tried to catch his breath. Then he concentrated back on that conversation, back on his next words.

"You know, I have never dreamed about having a child- with Adalind. And back then, it would have been nightmare. A really really bad dream."

Juliette couldn't help grinning when she heard it.

He stood there firm by her grin and tried to continue "Juliette, please." Nick sent her a pleading look.

She lifted her hands. "Okay, you can continue." Juliette noded to him and put her hands on her hips, "I'll listen."

He threw her a serious look. "But everything has changed. And Adalind is not as bad as I thought she was."

"Yes, I believe you. I imagine there's bound to be a few... extras to having a Grimm's child. It's like having the 'Get out of jail free' card. And everything seem to be forgotten."

Nick cocked his head slightly, confused by her meaning.

Juliette looked back at him. "What? You know I don't like her. And I have still the memories of Eve and my conversation with Adalind, about you...But that subject does not matter right now. I'm unsure if I have still my powers."

"I know that you have a problem with her. But about the other thing, I'm more than sure that we'll find out as soon as possible."

Shortly after that, they reached Monroe, Rosalee and Trubel.

 **To be Continued?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to my dear friend pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 _Thank you to all who have favorited, reviewed and followed. I hope you will enjoy reading the next chapter :)_

 _Sorry that it took so long, working on the next chapter right now. There will soon be more Nick/Juliette stories. I'll only focus on this couple - Nickliette. Don't be angry, but ...there are so many other who write for Nadalind - so I don't need to do it anymore. I prefer couple who aren't that often._

 **Chapter 6...**

When Nick and Juliette reached the next corner, the voices of their friends were getting louder with every step they took. Juliette threw Nick a last glare and straightened her shoulders. _Now or never_ , she thought and walked the rest of the distance with Nick at her side.

Monroe saw them first.

"Hey, Nick," Monroe said, greeting his friend kindly. But then he recognised the woman beside Nick. At first, he didn't actually know what to say or do. He just looked at her and tried not to remember how she looked back in the spice shop. Trubel was right; she had changed.

It was really unlike Monroe, he usually knew exactly what to say in any given situation. But in that special moment, he could just get a "Hi" out of this throat. He hoped it would be enough as a start. But shortly after the stilted word came out, the corners of his mouth drew up in a small smile.

Juliette tried to smile, too. "Hi," she said, voice quiet and almost shy. She stood beside Nick, maybe hoping he could give her a little support. That was what she needed right now. She hoped he was still willing to play the role for her.

She didn't really know how to handle the whole situation just yet. Not after all that had happened. Nick and Trubel were the only ones talking to her—at least at the moment. She hoped it meant they'd be able to forgive her sometime in the future.

But Monroe and Rosalee... they were another issue. It felt strange just standing beside them after all that had happened. Again, she straightened her shoulders and smiled at Trubel. Maybe she would be willing to offer her support as well. Then her gaze went to Rosalee and she looking away, swallowing thickly.

Rosalee looked to Juliette and tried to catch her eye. "Hey Juliette," she said. "It's nice to see you again." But her voice sounded more foreign and from a distance as she usually wanted it to be.

To Juliette, it was like a punch to the stomach. Even if she remembered what she did, and it wasn't an unreasonably reaction, it still felt like a punch. Her stomach felt like it was all knotted up in itself. She felt Nick putting a hand on her back and she closed her eyes, leaning into it a little. After a short moment she opened them again and looked at all of them standing in awkward silence.

It was an awkward situation for all of them. Nobody wanted to be the first to say something. They were just standing there, looking at each other without saying anything to one another. Juliette wanted to dig a hole for herself and jump into it. It was a strange feeling. It didn't feel like it used to when she was around her circle of friends. Everything had changed, different than how it used to be.

And the only two that looked like everything was almost okay were Nick and Trubel.

"Okay, guys," Trubel said and coughed to break the tension. It felt weird and surreal, even to her, but she tried to concentrate on the matter and stop the weird feelings between them all. "What are we going to do now? And where should we go?" She looked to all of them, her gaze ending on Nick. She smirked at him, her expression a clear 'DO SOMETHING—This whole thing is awkward!'. She raised her eyebrows and hoped Nick would get her meaning.

The other Grimm got it and shrugged his shoulder. "Uh, why does everybody look to me? I have no idea." He looked to all of them and sighed.

Juliette cracked a smile.

"Um, maybe because you're the leader of our group," Monroe said with a scoff and looked at his best friend.

Nick sighed. He didn't always like that the others looked at him. "Okay, Juliette and I have already talked about where we can go. Possibly. What about a motel? Hopefully one that is doesn't have many people around. It'll be our best chance that the others won't find us."

"The others— Like Sean Renard?" Trubel snarked.

Nick nodded, "As an example, yes," he said and sighed. Who would have thought that Sean Renard will be the next enemy of the group? He should be an alley, not the enemy. No one would have expected that development.

"I might have an idea," Rosalee said. She suddenly felt more then a little uncomfortable when the eyes of all of her friends were on her.

To be Continued?


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't really buy the Eve thing. Sorry, but for me she is still Juliette and will remain as her. Even if the writers want us to believe that she is Eve. Sorry that it took longer with the update. I'll try to update more often... But I can't promise. This story has nothing to do with season 6 of Grimm. And I'm not sure if there are still some spoilers left, so I will let the spoiler warning stay on the header of the story.

And again: **No Nadalind** \- Nickliette will be the endgame. That's for sure.

 **Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

First of all thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed :)

 **Chapter 7.**

Together, they managed to find a secure place where they couldn't be tracked. By Sean Renard or any of 'his' corrupt cops.

They discussed how they would sleep in the motel room. Monroe and Nick would share one room, while the girls shared the other. If they had a problem with being in the same room together, Rosalee nor Juliette said anything against it.

Nick, Juliette, Trubel, Monroe and Rosalee stood in a small group in the motel corridor, outside the adjoining rooms.

Nick looked between Juliette and Rosalee as he handed over their room key. Rosalee took it and opened the door. As they entered the room, he called out, "Okay, both of you—be nice."

Monroe nodded his agreement. But he could tell Rosalee and Juliette were both ignoring him and Nick.

"Trubel, take care of them," Nick murmured as she went to enter the room.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Trubel said, following after Rosalee and Juliette, making a hand gesture to Nick as she went, closing and locking the door after her.

Nick unlocked their own door and went in and looked down with a sigh.

"So. Rosalee and Eve...uh." Monroe paused, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry, I mean Rosalee and Juliette. I think they'll be fine. They were best friends back then. They must be fine. And they will be fine. And Trubel is with them. So. Yeah. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

He looked at Nick to give him some encouragement, but he wasn't sure who needed it more: Nick or himself. But he tried to believe the best out of the situation.

"Come on, let's get inside," Monroe said and wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulder. As they walked, Monroe asked, "What about Hank and Wu?"

"I think Hank and Wu, as well as Bud, are fine. Safe, as long as they aren't with us."

Monroe nodded as answer and together they entered the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

xxx

It was very quiet as Trubel entered the room. Rosalee was sitting on the bed while Juliette was sitting in the armchair. As far apart as they could be, and staring each other down. Nobody seemed to want to talk.

Trubel narrowed her eyes. It was just weird and it didn't feel at all comfortable. Not that it was at all a 'comfortable' sort of day; First, Sean Renard, then the thing with Eve—who transformed back to Juliette. Then the whole "baby thing" of Monroe and Rosalee. (And she was very excited to imagine what that little one would look like.)

"Trubel."

She heard her nickname, but it seemed so far away as she was lost in thought. She shook her head a little and concentrated again on the subject at hand.

"Trubel, are you listening to me?" Rosalee asked.

Trubel snapped back to the moment, turning towards Rosalee. Allright, now wasn't the moment to be thinking about all that. "Yeah?" Trubel finally answered. "Is everything alright with you?" she asked back.

"I think so."

Trubel went to where Juliette was sitting tense and awkward in the chair and sat down on the arm of the chair. "Everything alright with you?" she asked Juliette.

"I'm... not sure," Juliette said slowly, looking over at Rosalee, meeting her straight in the eyes, and tried to answer Trubel as honestly as possible.

Rosalee met Juliette's gaze, gaze firm and mouth pinched.

To be Continued?


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.****

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

First of all thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed :)

 **Chapter 8.**

Rosalee stared at Juliette. She wasn't really sure what to think, or what she should do. Should she be happy that her best friends was back again? Too much had happened and she didn't know what to think. But somehow, she was stil glad to see her former best friend, not that stiff, unfeeling version anymore.

Trubel looked back and forth between Rosalee and Juliette, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She already had too much trouble and awkwardness today. And the scene between Rosalee and Juliette right now didn't make it any better.

She'd felt like a third wheel during the talk between Nick and Juliette, then she felt like a creeper overhearing to the conversation between Monroe and Rosalee about the pregnancy. And now, she was stuck in between her friends.

The friends who really did not want to talk with each other, currently staring at each other.

Trubel sighed. Maybe it would be better if she stayed in the room with Nick and Monroe. But to be honest, she prefered sticking with Rosalee and Juliette. Who even knew what the boys were talking about? (She had an idea but she really really didn't want to know for sure.)

"The quiet in the room makes me nervous," she finally said and her shoulders tensed when two sets of eyes were now looking at her. She swallowed thickly, feeling tense and awkward all over.

Trubel lifted her hands placatingly. "Seriously, this is no fun. It's uncomfortable as all get out. I guess it's something I'll have to get used to since it's never been like this between you." She lowered her hands and wriggled her shoulders. "And it makes me shudder."

"I know _why_ it's like that but I still don't like it. Can we please talk about something? _Anything_? I don't want to be the only one talking—which is just awkward and weird, talking to yourself." She stood and paced the room a bit, working off some of the tension.

Rosalee and Juliette looked at Trubel and then back at each other. It was clear they both did want to talk to each other but neither of them seemed willing, or able, to start the conversation first.

xxx

Nick and Monroe were in the other room, voices soft as they got ready to get some sleep.

"So. Juliette," Monroe said carefully, eyes a little wide with shock. "How do you feel about her being back?"

Nick sighed, he didn't know what to feel. Of course he was glad that she was back. But he couldn't explain the why and the how and it unsettled him. All he knew was that the stick had healed Eve... and, somehow, transformed her back to her old self.

"To be honest, I have no idea what I should feel," Nick admitted. "But, still, I gues I'm glad that it seems as my Juliette is back."

"Does it mean that you will be get back together?" Monroe asked, eyebrows raised. "Or will you stay with Adalind, because of Kelly." Monroe almost spat out her name, face twisting a little.

"I have no idea, Monroe. And I don't think now is the time to think about it." He was too tired and too confused to even start. Not to mention he was still upset and angry that Adalind had taken his son to Sean Renard.

xxx

Juliette looked at Rosalee. "I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I was out for revenge, and I couldn't see a difference between friend and enemy."

Rosalee went to open her mouth but Juliette lifted a hand, urging her quiet so she could finish.

"First, Nick ran out of the house when I showed him the... new me. Then Adalind showed off her baby belly and said Nick was the father. And then Nick chose Adalind over me at the precinct. I know there is no excuse, and I am terribly sorry that I hurt you when you were thrown against the cabinet and that Nick almost shot Monroe, because of me."

Truble turned to Juliette and Rosalee and listening.

"If I could what I wanted, I'd undo it. All of it. But unfortunately, that's now things work and I can only try to make the best of it and hope you could forgive me one day. If it's ever possible."

Juliette exhaled, tension leaking out a little as she finally said her piece. She watched Rosalee, noting that Trubel was as well, both apparently very curious about her reaction.

To be Continued? 


End file.
